


Poetry Inspired by Other People

by arnoux



Category: Poetry - Fandom, love poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoux/pseuds/arnoux
Summary: This is different from my other poetry book; in this one, this is poetry inspired by friends and other people I care about past and present/future. It is love poetry, poetry I don't have much expertise in. Since all I've known is pain, this is new and exciting for me. But with the excitement comes the fear. And I guess I'll be going over why in a poem housed in this art itself.This is your trigger warning now, if you are easily triggered. This book will mention things like thoughts of suicide, depression, and other triggering topics. If you are easily triggered by those things, please do not read.





	Poetry Inspired by Other People

When I first met you, my heart skipped a beat.

I thought it was just the anxiety of joining a voice chat.

But the more we talk and the more I think of you,

My heart stutters worse than performing a public speech.

But it isn’t the same, the latter is riddled with insecurity and fear.

The stutter of my heart is that of which I’ve not known for a long time,

And to have someone like you who looks too gorgeous to be real,

To give me the time of day, it feels too surreal.

They say that your soulmates aren’t just lovers.

Family and friends can be that too, and I’d have to agree.

I don’t know what we could be; if we could be more than friends.

But either way, I’d be so happy to keep you in my life, no matter what.

If you’d ask me to get you the stars, I’d find a way.

The sun isn’t as bright as you are, and the moon is jealous of you.

Your voice is like the sweetest melody I’ve ever heard,

And your eyes the most mesmerizing points.

I am honored to have your attention,

More than anything else.

You take my breath away with a glance,

Make my body freeze with a smile.

This feeling is like nothing I’ve experienced,

Like my heart has been shocked back to life by a defibrillator.

Started back up like an old car,

And given the TLC to look and function brand new.

You give me the kind of treatment that I know I deserve,

But also the kind that I don’t know how to receive.

You give me hope that tomorrow is better than today,

A hope I haven’t felt for far too long.

You’ve cured my writer’s block easily,

With just a gaze and a smile.

That was all it took to awaken this in me,

All that is unusual and safe to my heart.

So I thank you, and am grateful to you,

For what you do whether or not you do it with intention.

I know as time goes on it won’t be easy,

But I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else in the world.

So thank you, for being my refuge.

Thank you for being a safe place in the chaos.

For being calm in a frenzy,

And for holding my glass heart gently.


End file.
